Multi-row box connectors may be utilized to electrically interconnect printed circuit boards. Typically such box connectors include two connector housing members which are mated together to form the box connector. One housing member is configured for surface mounting to a first printed circuit board while the other housing member may be configured for either surface mounting or edge mounting to a second printed circuit board.
The box connector is configured to include the conductive elements which provide electrical interconnection between the first and second printed circuit boards. Generally this entails a complex housing structure and intricate contact configurations which increases the cost and time involved in fabrication and assemblage. Moreover, with the increasing circuit density of present day printed circuit boards, it is generally advantageous to minimize the overall size of the box connector while increasing the signal element density thereof.